


Lover's Secrets

by FunGrrrlBoiEverying



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, be sure to tell me if there is anything you want to hppen, i want you o be as involved in the story as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunGrrrlBoiEverying/pseuds/FunGrrrlBoiEverying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so it iz prubz ma fal tht it uploded rong but idk i fixd it neway</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wake up and upt on your sheos and get out of bed. "Wolf-mommy u yell out the door of your respiteblokc." Im gunna go see m boyfriend Karkit! 

You put on a flowing spaggety strepped dress of all black fabric and one fnigerless gllllove up to you elbow on your left arm that al sriped in purple. On you're other rm you pu a huge bdms style brakelt wih long spikes all aroun it. You put on yor Doc Martins wih purpl laces and lace up he laces. he purple laces lace up perfecty wih no overly long strig left over. You push your long strait black hair with purle streeks behind you pointy ers. Yu menuver gently around your'e super pointy horks that llook like wolf ears because ou were rased by a wolf.

Yo look in the mirrr and touch your purle eyes. You don't want Kaykat to know you are a violet bolld. You are meating him for the firs time in troll today. xxxAN: lyk in person but theyre trolls get itxxx Yu dont wan him to treet you diffrent and aslo you lik that he is mysturios about his bolod colour. yiu cast a spell on your eyes because you are also a witch that does witch magic because witches can do whatever they want. "Conciel dont feel." you whisper sadly to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You meet Karkta At TollMcdonalds. He was eating chicken nugger and glarnig at pelple. “What the fucking fuck fuck are you doing here?”

“I love you>”You say.

“I dont loefv anyone and im always andgry.’

I know, ad i can accept that abut you.” You sit down and eat yur fries. Yu play witha purple steek of haair. 

“but remember i will always friendlove Dvae and Gamzee.” He says eating a lusus-burgerr.

You throw your fies in his fce! “Why cant you loev me????” You run away cryign. xxxAN: yur on you’re troll pertiod lolxxx You run away from the TrollMcdonalds v sad adn mad aboot how Katky cant lurve yu.

Adn then you see yor sercet polyamory bf Edridan!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey baby doll” Eridan said sneakgni up behin you.

“eRudan!” you screech wrapping yor arm aroudn his neck. he smelle like seahorse whihc yu think is yummy bc yolur kinda like a wolves.

“WWwaht are you doing otu heer?” he asks you suspiciously

“I was meating my othre oyfirnd Kartka.” You whispr. Polyamory is super secret bc trolls aer all bigots. 

“oh ok.” he rared

“i love yu” you giggle

“i lovvve you two.” he says pikcing you up and karying you o his hivve.

“wy cant karkak say that”

“he’s vvery gay”

“i know its super guy”

“no i mean he likse boys bae”

“GASP”


	4. Chapter 4

Erudam waz smoking nakes witch was extra hella smexy. He was totse nacked and his tenticle wienner was flopping around bc a trll boner isnt hrd its just movse around alot. 

iS that flop-on xxx(lyck hard on lul)xxx for me”? you ask

“noep, im sorry bea, i have a sekret.”

“do you have ereptile disfucktion? i wil still lurve you”

“no i am a homo”

“NOOOOOOOOO YOU YELL”

“yesssssss” he cries cryingly

“WHY ARE BOTH MY BOYFREINDS HOMIESEXULS?”

“WE BOTH THOUGHT YOU WAZ A BOI ADN SO EW DATED YOU THINGING YU WRER A BOI BC WE ARE HMOMSEXUALS”

YOU RUN FFORM] THE HIVE CRYIG AND SSWIM AWA XXX(U R NOT ON UR TROLL PERDID N E MORE U R JUS SAD)XXX

xxx(btw sum peps tol me to spel beter but i don fine spelin 2 imporant slong as gud storu)xxx


	5. Chapter 5

you shkae yor big double g xxx(ys g nt d)xxx boopies in Erians face “how could you htink i was a boi

u grew up on erth wit da humn wolfs so u do nit no how our biology works Heather

“yu dotn hav boops tho” you yell at his

“he rips his shit off and two ginomous titz slap yu acros da face “yes i dooooo” he whisps

“dos that make me a gay 2????” you ass the unverse

“no” a voce say behind you you turn aroun and it karakt “it make you asexual!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO” you screm “I WILL NEVER NO WAT A SEX IS LYK NOW!!!”

“no u wont bc me & erian are pregnan wit each oters babs” he puuled his pants off an a baeb waz cumin out of hiz trollgina erDian did the saem an ther were two babs comin out off his

three was cyring form every1 but u bc u are too cool to cry lik the famiyl tht raized u on erth the Striderights

you new wt u had 2 do

xxx(wat do u hav2 do?????///? fin ot nex tym)xxx


	6. Chapter 6

the babses aer cryin an so are the gaydadmoms. you no wat u hav 2 do suddenly. yo suddeny no wat t do bc the moon shines a sonbeem on u an it told u in yor hed bc ur a withc.

u pinch bot of erfans nipnops an the bys pop ot “uick kis each oter so tat kkats baby wil run form the gay!!!”

they d as u say and th babe explods from his trolgina

al 3 babys r cryin rell hard and the gayses are aging sex

you spak the babys butttz until dey brethe “homzoz, i hav been told bye teh moon dat i am now the gobes of furtilitie. u must go sqeeze ur boobz milk in2 a bunch of babyy botls. i am the babz ommy now and muts go on a quezt to the top of the hill that we dont no is a volcano yet and get my ful godessing powerz 2 maek sure the babyz dont be gays.”

“oka” ktakt said alredy sqweezing eridanz boobs to put milk into baby bottlz.

you cats a spel on da babyz to make then not cri bc that is anoyin. one time yo had to sit on an airplane in front of a cryig baby. yuhad thot the tv was lyin bout that bein a boblem befor that but it happed. the baby was yellin an cryin an the dad wodent make it shut up. u spent 3 hours thinkig of ways to kil da kid wit no 1 noin. each thot ended in at lest the peantus ladi noing so u cudnt kil da kid. 

1c all da milf waz redy the babs were put in a mayjik bby backpak an you started ur parelus journy to the deded volkanyo mountain


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it iz prubz ma fal tht it uploded rong but idk i fixd it neway

xxx(sins ur al big bbz i ran dis tru da autocorect spel ting. btw 2 my nise fan who tol me 2 kept ritin i lurve u. thax 4 noing tht spelin done mattrrrr 

Ur at the bottom of the motion that has ur jury of claiming the mounin. aT to top the wood by something unknown tht wud give u ur gods powered. 

u new it wood be a perilous jurnee and it wood talk a long time. 

yo retched the tip of the mountain and there were mean E gods dare an day toke de byes for you.

u iz da goddess of fertility now. das y u r asexy

u will save mean E babs from homosexual and make sure they do not go down dark part of sexualityqueerness and encourgage genderqurreness bc onie beig 1 gender it boring

u r a chapon of the youth

mean E wil wortious yo

xx(end!!! tel me wat u lurs bout it. an u can giv me costructid civicisn. but no bou spelig bc it done matr)xxx


	8. Listen Up Fuckers

This whole thing was a joke. It was a fucking joke. I thought that was pretty clear. I'll be posting this on my other work as well.   
I was trolling. I like to think when i'm actually trying i am a decent writer when i'm not joking. My real works are under the username LunaNightshade, you can judge for yourself.   
But now lets pretend i was a very young person. Lets pretend i was ten, misguided and confused as hell, and loved Homestuck.   
But in this hypothetical, i am aspiring to be a writer. Would you yell the things i have deleted at a ten year old who has a dream, even if they had no chance of achieving it? I won't tell you what i deleted but, but they were nasty fucking comments. Would you talk about how teachers have/should give up on a ten year old? I fucking hope not.   
My sister is eight. She wanted to post on here really badly, but there is no way i am letting her after this shit. Think about your actions, assholes.

 

(I will note that there were a few encouraging people, even one or two who even gave constructive criticism. I think them, and this is not directed at you."

**Author's Note:**

> thiz iz ma fisrt wrk on thiz avcount  
> tellll me wat u thnk an also wat u want 2 hapen nxt


End file.
